


Saucy

by defholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Filming, Food, Food Kink, Gross, Gross!Jisung, He almost gets caught at the end, Jisung has bad eating habits, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching, and he's also gross, barbecue sauce, so he fucks a tub of McDonald's barbecue sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/pseuds/defholic
Summary: Jisung has terrible eating habits, terrible hygiene, and a terrible habit of watching porn. The mixture of these things is guaranteed to take him to an interesting and quite saucy place.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Saucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seochangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/gifts).



> This was definitely inspired by me and Min talking about which food items Jisung is most likely to try and stick his dick inside of, so I've gifted it to her! Thank you for feeding my fantasies of nasty Jisung <3

Jisung’s eating habits admittedly aren’t the best. He’s a frequent visitor to the typical fast food chains, so much so that the cashiers at every establishment always remember him and his order. Mcdonald’s is the most frequented of Jisung’s favorite fast food establishments, passing by a location during his daily walk from the company building to the dorms. He doesn’t like cooking either, saying that it’s too time consuming and hard, he’d much rather have someone else do all the work, even if he was spending quite a bit of his allowance on takeout meals. 

“Order number 53!” The Mcdonald’s employee holds out a bag, Jisung grabbing it out of her hands and quietly thanking her before he continues on his way back home. Chan isn’t going to be happy if he knows that Jisung stopped for fast food again, telling him that there’s no reason for him to eat that junk when they have so many healthier options at home. Chan reminded Jisung of his mom when he said that, always trying to persuade him into eating more fruits and vegetables. Jisung of course, didn’t listen. Jisung is an adult and he can choose what he wants to put into his body, fuck what Chan thinks. 

The walk back to the dorm is fairly quick, and Jisung’s food is still hot by the time he sits down by the living room’s coffee table. Chicken nuggets, french fries, and Jisung’s dipping of choice, barbecue sauce, are spread out on the table in front of him. He has his phone on the table too, another thing that Chan scolds him about when eating, telling him that he should put his phone away while he eats because it has too many germs on it or something. Jisung doesn’t even bother washing his hands before he eats, figuring that he’s just building immunity by eating his food with his dirty hands. He digs in, swirling a chicken nugget around in the small plastic tub of barbecue sauce before putting the entire nugget in his mouth. It’s amazing, he’s eaten this same meal so many times and yet it’s still as delicious as the first. 

Jisung eats his food slowly while playing around on his phone, scrolling through his social media apps mindlessly. There’s nothing interesting on Instagram and none of the videos on his Tiktok for you page are funny, so he closes the apps and opens Twitter. Jisung, recognizing himself as a bit of a porn connoisseur, has a Twitter timeline entirely filled with the best porn and NSFW accounts he could find. Most of the time, he can watch porn like it’s a Youtube video, eyes fixated on the screen entirely immersed in the content. With a greasy finger he starts scrolling down his Twitter timeline, looking for something he isn’t quite sure of yet, all while continuing to dunk chicken nuggets and french fries into the barbecue sauce and shoveling them into his mouth. 

He stops upon a video, the preview depicting a boy laid on a bed wearing a mask with his hands bound above his head. Another man, also masked, comes into frame and starts to kiss the boy, their tongues touching, messy and wet. It’s hot, he’s seen videos like this before, gotten off to them under the covers in his bed at night. He’s still eating while he lets the video play, setting his phone up on the table so that he can watch it while opening up a second barbecue sauce. He didn’t mean to get turned on, he just wanted to watch the video while enjoying his food, but things didn’t go to plan. Jisung could feel himself start to get hard, filling out in the front of his sweatpants as he watched the two masked men kissing on his phone screen. Nobody was home, he had time. Surely he could just jerk off quick and get back to eating. 

Jisung brings his greasy, salt coated hand down to his crotch and starts to feel himself through the fabric of his sweatpants. He isn’t sensitive, figuring that after years of daily masturbation he’s lost a good majority of that virginal sensitivity he sees most guys have in porn. He doesn’t bother to pull his sweatpants all the way down, instead just letting them drop to his mid thighs. Jisung wasn’t wearing underwear because well, underwear is uncomfortable to him. Typically when jerking off, Jisung would use lube, pouring some of the cold liquid onto his hand before spreading it onto his cock. But Jisung was Jisung, and he couldn’t be bothered to get up and walk all the way to his room to fetch his bottle of lube. At first, he strokes his cock dry. The sensation of the bare skin of his hand against the bare skin of his cock is uncomfortable. Jisung spits on his hand instead, spreading the saliva that’s mixed with tiny food particles onto the length of his dick. This works for a second, but saliva dries fast. Just as Jisung brings his palm up to his mouth to spit on it again, he gets an idea.

The small tub of barbecue sauce seems to stare him down from the coffee table. Jisung laughs at himself at first, how funny would it be if he used barbecue sauce as lube? Jisung doesn’t know when it stops being a funny joke, because without even thinking he’s picking up the small white tub of dipping sauce from the table and examining it before bringing it down right next to the head of his dick. It’s disgusting, but it’s such a Jisung thing to do. He doesn’t think about the fact that it will definitely burn once the flavorful sauce reaches his urethra. He doesn’t think about the fact that the sauce will surely make a mess, leaving his hands and dick sticky and smelly afterwards. Jisung just mindlessly plunges his cock into the barbecue sauce. It does burn, the sting seeming to travel from the slit on his cock all the way down. He swirls the tip of his dick around exactly the same way he does with the chicken nuggets, before pulling it out and spreading the glob of sauce down his entire shaft. The consistency is different from lube, thicker and more viscous, but Jisung winces as he fucks his barbecue sauce covered cock into his fist, the sauce protruding from the cracks in between his fingers. He dips 3 of his fingers into the sauce this time, spreading more of it on himself, so much that you can hear the squelching sound as he feverishly jerks himself off. 

Using the hand he didn’t use to violate the sauce tub, he grabs his phone again. In addition to being a consistent porn watcher, Jisung loved filming himself too. He prayed that nobody ever hacked into his Snapchat, because the disturbing amount of masturbation content in his memories is surely enough to get him exiled from human society as a whole. He opens up his camera app, and can’t help but let out a laugh while looking at the frame. His cock and hand, covered in brown sticky barbecue sauce. He presses the button to record.

“Things got a little… Saucy, you could say.” He laughs, mixed with a moan, as he lazily jerks his cock for the camera. He never sends these videos to anyone, instead watching them back and getting off to his own actions whenever he can’t seem to find any porn that’s worthy enough. 

“It feels…Fuck, honestly it feels really good. It’s sticky-” Obviously it’s sticky, audible sounds of the condiment being picked up on the recording as Jisung strokes himself, rubbing his hand over his tip that’s still on fire from the sauce. He keeps touching himself, letting little moans fall from his lips even as he gets the last of the sauce from the container, pouring it out and letting it fall onto his dick with a slap. 

“I can’t believe I’m really doing this right now.” Jisung talks to the camera like some weird porn director, jerking himself off faster, legs stretching out and toes curling as he feels himself get closer to cumming. Some of the barbecue sauce has started to solidify on his hands and near the base of his dick, getting thick in a sort of jelly consistency. It wasn’t going to be fun to have to wash off, but Jisung honestly doesn’t care. He touches himself faster, letting his hips buck up to meet his fist, looking at his phone to make sure that he’s well in frame when he cums. He thinks about the video that he watched that drove him to do all of this, thinks about the way that the smaller masked boy moaned into the older man’s mouth as they kissed. He thinks about the way that their tongues swirled around each other and made such obscene wet noises.

“Shit, I’m cumming.” Jisung’s body convulses as white cum spills out of his dick, mixing with the brown color of the barbecue sauce that’s left on his skin. After pulling his cum covered hand off himself and showing his finished work to the camera, he stops recording, picking up a napkin to start wiping the cum and dipping sauce off himself. Just as he starts trying to clean the barbecue sauce off his softening cock, he hears a lock enter the doorknob. He doesn’t have time to finish cleaning himself, pulling his sweatpants back up and letting his sticky dick stain the fabric of his sweatpants. The feeling of the slightly wet barbecue sauce soaking through his clothes was probably the most disgusting part of it all. 

The door pushes open, and it’s Chan. Of course it’s fucking Chan. But he doesn’t suspect anything has happened, instead he walks into the living room and catches a glance of Jisung out of the corner of his eye.

“I told you that you need to stop eating that shit.” Chan stares at the remainder of Jisung’s food on the coffee table, along with the two empty barbecue sauce containers. Chan’s eyes are drawn to the stain on the front of Jisung’s pants, noticing that it’s clearly some of the barbecue sauce.

“You got sauce on your pants too.” The older boy says before parading into his room, and Jisung looks down at his crotch to see the wet spot right where his dick lays inside his sweats. Chan never suspected anything was off that day though, that was just typical Jisung. Just a messy little pest with poor eating habits. It was Jisung’s dirty little secret, and the video that he filmed was a gift to himself that he would surely cherish the next time he was out of good porn to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @chanshole  
> curiouscat: chanshole


End file.
